The Secret of the Sword
He-Man and She-Ra: The Secret of the Sword is a 1985 animated feature film that launched the television series She-Ra: Princess of Power. The film was later syndicated as the first five episodes of the series. The film introduces the relationships between She-Ra and He-Man (Adora/Adam) and the conflict between the Horde and the Great Rebellion. The film and television series relied on numerous correspondences between the parallel worlds: Great Rebellion *Princess Adora *Arrow *Queen Angella *Bow *Broom *Glimmer *Kowl *Madame Razz *She-Ra *Spirit *Sprag *Spritina *Sprocker *Swift Wind Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat *Cringer *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Queen Marlena *King Randor *Sorceress *Teela Allies *Bard *Garv the Innkeeper Evil Horde *Catra *Grizzlor *Hordak *Horde Troopers *Imp *Leech *Mantenna *Scorpia *Shadow Weaver Evil Warriors *Beast Man *Kobra Khan *Skeletor *Trap Jaw *Tri-Klops *Webstor Villains *Hunga Vehicles *Annihilator *Batmek *Collector *Destructo Tank *Flying Ship *Horde Slave Transport Locations Etheria *Beast Island *Castle Bright Moon *Fright Zone *Talon Mountain *Thaymor - Laughing Swan Inn *Valley of the Lost *Whispering Woods Eternia *Castle Grayskull *Eternos - Royal Palace *Evergreen Forest *Snake Mountain Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam and Beast Man * Melendy Britt as She-Ra/Princess Adora, Catra and Hunga the Harpy * Alan Oppenheimer as Skeletor, Man-At-Arms, Cringer/Battle Cat, Bald Rebel and Chef Alan * Linda Gary as Teela, Queen Marlena, Sorceress, Shadow Weaver, Glimmer and Madame Razz * George DiCenzo as Hordak and Bow * Erika Scheimer as Queen Angella and Imp * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as King Randor, Swift Wind, Kowl, Horde Trooper, Kobra Khan, Trap Jaw, Tri-Klops, Broom, Sprag, Sprocker, Garv the Innkeeper, Bard, Messenger and Horde Computer Trivia *Writer Larry DiTillio's last name was mispelled on the original release as 'Ditillo'. This was corrected for the DVD release. *The following scenes are in the television version but not in The Secret of the Sword. From Into Etheria: **The Sorceress' nightmare is slightly longer: after Hordak's escape, it cuts back to show young Man-At-Arms and the Sorceress in distress, followed by Horak's laughing face superimposed over the sleeping Sorceress just before she wakes up. **At the Laughing Swann Inn, after the Horde Troopers enter, Cringer and Prince Adam have more dialogue. Cringer hides under the table and suggests that Adam should join him there. **Before sitting down, one of the three Horde Troopers orders the Bard to keep on playing and 'make it good'. **Madame Razz' arrival at the Rebel camp is twice as long and Bow and Sprag try to guess how many trees she will hit on the way down. **When the Rebels overlook the village of Thaymor, Glimmer gives instructions to the various members of her group and Bow asks Prince Adam about his 'friend' (He-Man). **During the battle at Thaymor, Mantenna notes that Catra's in trouble, but Force Captain Adora tells him to forget her and stop He-Man. *From Beast Island: **The scene at the Rebel camp continues after Battle Cat says "Lets go!" Glimmer explains that the Rebels don't have flyers like the Horde, so Madame Razz conjures up a 'Frying Ship' then corrects it to a 'Flying Ship' and Glimmer teleports herself on board. **The conversation between Adora and a chained He-Man is longer, with Adora refusing to believe that the people of Etheria are afraid of the Horde and calling He-Man a liar. **Inside the Flyer, Shadow Weaver proposes to stop the Rebel ship with a spell, but Hordak wants to 'do the stopping' himself. **The attack of the monster on Beast Island has a few more shots because there's room for a commercial break in-between. Also, there is no slide-whistle sound when the monster tosses Battle Cat away in the theatrical version. **Adora witnesses a Horde Trooper confiscating Whitey the horse from a boy named Jason. **When the Rebels are pinned down in the prison complex, Madame Razz uses her magic to turn two Horde Troopers into sheep. *From She-Ra Unchained: **After Hordak drains the will of the slave in the Magna-Beam charger, Adora asks "What happens to the prisoners afterward?" and Hordak shows her that the Rebel has now become a slave with no will of his own. **Bow intends to join Adam on his quest to the Fright Zone, but Adam tells him he's needed at the Rebel camp and one man is less noticeable than two. **After entering Doom Tower disguised as a Horde Trooper, He-Man takes a moment and wonders how he will find Adora in such a large place. **When Adora is awakened and looks out her window, a shot of He-Man in the Magna-Beam charger is superimposed, making her she gasp in horror. **After He-Man regains his strength, Hordak tells his men to stand back before he blasts through the door. In the Theatrical cut, he blasts the door immediately after the transformation sequence. *From Reunions: **During the discussion at the Rebel Camp, Bow and Glimmer each have an extra line. **On the way to Talon Mountain, She-Ra asks Swift Wind if he is tired, to which the unicorn replies "Not at all, I love flying". **Hunga orders Gayda to gather their sisters and stop He-Man and She-Ra. **The Harpies attack He-Man and She-Ra atop Swift Wind, but are maneuvered into crashing into each other by She-Ra. Hunga and Angella comment on the proceedings after watching the defeat on a view screen. **The Sorceress has a few more lines after meeting Adora before she transports them all away. *From Battle for Bright Moon: **While having dinner with her parents and brother, Adora tells an anecdote about one of Madame Razz's spells misfiring. King Randor mentions that "this Madame Razz sounds a lot like our Orko" and Adam explains Orko is visiting his Uncle in Trolla at the moment. **She-Ra has an extra line while fighting Skeletor's warriors at Snake Mountain. After Trap Jaw says "I'll stop her", she replies "All right, that's it. No one around here knows how to treat a lady!" **Arriving at Snake Mountain to find She-Ra has already defeated all of Skeletor's men, Teela wonders "What are we doing here?" to which He-Man replies "Nothing much, so what say we all leave?" and She-Ra agrees. Teela says "I don't believe this" and Skeletor, sitting on the ground, concurs. **King Randor and Queen Marlena have more dialogue after Adora tells them she's going back to Etheria. **Adora thanks the Sorceress for giving her the happiest moments she's ever had in her life and a destiny worth fulfilling. They hug and the Sorceress wipes away a tear. **Glimmer and Queen Angella have more dialogue during the victory celebration, and wonder where He-Man and She-Ra are. **During their goodbyes, He-Man reflects that he feels maybe things were meant to happen like this, with him becoming He-Man to protect Eternia and Adora becoming She-Ra to do the same on Etheria. *Two scenes from the TV version were altered/corrected for the theatrical version. **When Bow tells Adam he can't ask him to sacrifice himself, in "Into Etheria" he is facing the camera more than Adam. In The Secret of the Sword, it has been corrected so Bow now faces Adam. **As the Rebels gather outside Bright Moon and Queen Angella makes her demands, it is night time in "Battle for Bright Moon", but all following scenes are set in daylight. The sky is recolored to be in daylight in The Secret of the Sword. *The music score as heard in the original five episodes was restructured to compensate for the numerous edits and is completely different in many scenes. *Each time during Adora's transformation into She-Ra with Castle Grayskull in the background, its jaw-bridge is missing. For the TV series, the transformation sequence was re-animated and the corrected version used in each episode following the five part origin story, but the incorrect version is still shown during the opening credits of all those episodes. *Battle Cat knocks Catra's mask off, causing her to return to humanoid form, and begins to chase her. However, when he is seen still chasing her a short time later, the mask is back on her head. *During all the scenes involving the Magna Beam and it's charger, Hordak's right arm keeps changing between his usual blue one and a mechanical one with a claw without explanation. *When She-Ra learns about her family history in the Whispering Woods, during one of her close-ups the background is from the top of the Magna-Beam Tower at the Fright Zone instead. *After Adora pretends to faint Skeletor tells 'Furface' (Beast Man) to take the princess to the dungeons. He carries Adora to the dungeon, his right arm supporting her legs and left holding her body. However, when he enters the dungeon and places Adora down she is now being carried the opposite way (i.e. her legs being supported by the carrier's left arm and the body with the right arm). *The room in which Prince Adam and Princess Adora were born in, as seen during the flashback sequence, was first seen as Teela's bedroom in the Royal Palace of Eternia in the He-Man and the Masters of the Universe episode The Starchild and will be seen again as Ariel's room at Castle Mystacor in the She-Ra: Princess of Power episode The Anxious Apprentice. *This story reveals that the Evil Horde built Snake Mountain to be their base of operations on Eternia. Whereas in the earlier story Golden Disks of Knowledge it was said Skeletor built Snake Mountain by using information from the Golden Disks of Knowledge. Category:Films